Bluetooth low energy (BLE) is a specification that enables radio frequency communication between various types of devices. One particular portion of the BLE standard is the advertiser/scanner model that allows a device designated as an advertiser device to broadcast information that can be received by one or more scanner devices. An advertiser is also known as a BLE peripheral device, and a scanner device is also known as a central device. In certain cases, a single device can act in an advertiser and scanner role. Typically, BLE devices may be utilized in relatively low power applications, often within a relatively short range (e.g., on the order of 50 meters or less). In keeping with the intent of providing relatively low power usage, the data communicated using BLE technologies may often be fairly constrained, particularly in the case of BLE advertiser devices. However, the lower power applications and constrained data capabilities may make it possible to achieve low cost devices.